Bad Luck Percy
by yayturtle
Summary: We all have bad luck at times, but after Percy disappears, he encounters a curse that gives him all the most rotten luck in the world...
1. Chapter 1

(So this story has been sitting around my files for 1 year now, and I haven't come around to posting it, so here it is.)

Bad Luck Percy

In my Percy Jackson stories, he was never in the river of styx.

Prologue

I moved a little for the first time from what seemed like years. My side ached and I realized that my dream wasn't true. When I put my hand to the side, though it was tightly bandaged. I moved my arm in a backwards position and tried to pull myself up.

"Percy Jackson."

"Who's there?" I grunted pathetically.

"You remember my son Kronos."

"O-Ouranos?"

"Yes. You have guessed correctly."

"Why am I here?"

"That battle with the manticore wasn't just for his revenge."

"I can tell."

"I have no ambrosia or nectar for you so you'll have to deal with it."

"Why? Are you trying to help me? Why'd you save me?"

"Couldn't let a young hero die? Could I? Especially if he can help me."

"What do you want? I'm not doing it though."

"You don't have too. The curse will work its magic."

"Curse?"

"Yes. The curse. I put it on you while you were unconscious."

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically.

"It will give you bad luck, and peril. It will occasionally put you and your loved ones in life-threatening situations. Tell anyone, and it will throw you into shock, poisoning you."

"Do what I say and it will go away."

"Nope."

"Suit yourself."

My blank surroundings vanished, and I plummeted from great heights and into the sea.

Chapter 1

I woke up and breathed fresh air. I took a look around me. As far as I could see I was in a bed, in an underwater room, in my dad's castle. The only reason I breathed air instead of water is my dad took it upon himself to make me a small room with an air bubble around it. He figured that if I had breathed air for my whole life that when I came to visit I should be comfortable.

The room was painted blue and shells decorated the walls. The tile floor was green, and miniature white columns lined the corners of the walls. I sat up and looked around again. My wound was healed up a bit, but still stung. I could get energy from the water, and make small scrapes and bruises heal, but I couldn't make such a big gash heal.

Last year I learned that ambrosia spoils easily in water and nectar doesn't work either, so basically with only a little help from the water I would have to heal the old fashion way. I heard some water whirling in the hallway, and my dad cracked open the door and peeked on me.

"Hey, Percy! Are you feeling better?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I wish I could stay longer, but you need your rest and I have work, meet me in the main hall at one."

"I don't think I need any rest. How long have I been out?"

"Percy, you were missing for four months."

My mouth dropped to the floor.

"I-Is Annabeth okay?"

"She's torn apart."

"Have you told her?"

"We didn't. We just didn't want to of found you and then you die."

"Oh."

"We'll surprise her later."

"Should I really go to sleep after four months of it?"

My dad sighed.

"Come with me."

I carefully slid out of the bed and followed my dad, slightly limping. The walking soon tuned into swimming, because we entered the hall.

"Seeing, that you don't want to sleep, maybe we can talk now instead of at one."

"Sure."

"Just a few questions. What happened that made you disappear?"

I should've known they would ask about what happened.

"Well, I was just taking the walk, and I was sprung by the manticore."

"Is that how you got your wound? How is it feeling by the way? May I see it?"

I pulled up my shirt just enough to reveal the long scratch that ran across my stomach onto my side and around onto my back.

"Eww. I'm just puzzled on how you didn't start healing until we found you yesterday."

"Yeah."

"Where were you the past four months? Were you being help captive?"

"Well, I-I'm not sure where I was. I swore I was only gone a few days."

"My, my."

"I think I was being held captive, there were a few mummers here and there from the outside, but…" And that was the truth. The only truth I was willing to say.

"Interesting. I have an idea. If you need more time to rest up you're welcome to stay, but if you don't I can send Grover to meet you on the beach."  
"Sounds great. Why can't we just call them?"

"I have to contact the gods first."

"Were they worried?"

"They think you're dead, but yes. Pretty much everyone."

I bet I know who wasn't.

"Can we send for Grover, call the gods, then call Tyson, and then I can find my way? That way Grover will have time to get to the beach."

"Actually I do like that plan. I shall call one of my servants to call for Grover."

"Great."

"Ready?"

"Yep."

He flipped a golden drachma into the water and it landed softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Luck Percy

Chapter 2

Before my dad actually said it was for sending a message, he drained the room to just over our ankles. He smiled and chanted a few words. A spray from a fountain occurred and a slight rainbow glistened through it.

All the gods were in Olympus it looked like and were busily talking among themselves. Thankfully Ares wasn't there. My dad cleared his throat and smiled.

"Poseidon, Why are you smiling like that?"

"You've been depressed for like the last our months."

"He found him."

"Wha."

"He found Percy. It's all obvious. Why else would he smile like that?" While all heads were turned to Athena he dragged me into the picture. I waved.

"Yes. I have found Percy." Then he gently shoved my back out of the picture.

"Where was he?"

"I…. don't know."

"Does he know?"

"No." I answered.

"Oh. Well. Congratulations."

"Thank you. We decided to let you know first, before I sent him back to Camp half-blood. Bye."

"Bye."

The rainbow faded.

"Well, that was quick."

"Who else? Tyson? Correct?"

"Yes."

He flipped another coin from his pocket, and he said a chant. Then the rainbow came back. It looked like Tyson's lunch break, and he was about to eat a huge peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I'll be right back."

"Sure." My dad left and I stood there waiting for Tyson to notice me. I ended up yelling his name, because I was probably running out of time to talk.

"Tyson!"

"Yes! What? Who said that?" Then his eye fell on me.

"Percy! You're alive!"

All the other Cyclops turned and copied him.

"Percy! You're alive!"

I didn't know any of them except Tyson, but Oh well.

"Percy where were you?"

"I don't know."

"Yay! Yay! !"

I couldn't get his attention after that and the rainbow faded. I waved!

"So, I missed Tyson? Was he happy to see you?"

"Oh, yes. So were all the other Cyclops."

"Ah, how nice. Grover is almost to the beach. It turned out he was just in this area. I don't want you going by yourself, so I'm sending you with Rainbow, the hippocampi.

I laughed. And headed towards the door, with my dad guiding me.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Luck Percy

Chapter 3

We got to the beach quickly and it felt so good to be going to see my friends. I loved the ocean spray, and I would've ridden my way to Camp Half-Blood, but that would leave Grover on the beach, and Rainbow one tired sea pony.

Now we were shallow enough for me to go ashore. I got off and thanked Rainbow and he dived back down into the water. At first I lingered on the beach and had no clue where to begin looking for him, and then noticed him. Then I noticed a guy in a wheel chair beside him.

"Grover, Chiron!"

They didn't hear me. So I ran up behind them.

"Grover, Chiron!" I yelled.

"Wahhh!" They both separated and jumped. Well, Chiron would've jumped, but he had to stay in that wheel chair, as no to reveal his identity.

"Oh, I-It's just Percy," Grover stumbled.

"Percy?" They both gasped.

Grover came over, hugged me, and bleated. I felt awkward.

"Where in the heavens and earth were you?" Grover asked with a clueless expression.

"Yes, do tell us. We all knew you were dead. No of the gods and mini gods could find you, and none of the campers or magical creatures could find you. Hades wouldn't tell us if he had you. Annabeth has been so torn apart. She didn't participate until we made her. She's slowly moving on, but she's avoiding people, you know how she does when she's upset."

I have never seen Chiron this excited.

"Percy, you've gone for four months."

"I know."

"We've missed you so mu-u-u-u-ch." Grover started sobbing at my feet.

"Where were you?" He asked when his crying slowed down.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I was apparently in some kind of sleep, I heard a voice and, then I was let free to fall into the ocean."

"That was lucky."

Luck. Right. Luck. Rhymes with something else. That's what I felt... I wanted to tell them about Ouranos, and the bad luck curse. I knew I couldn't. He said only life threatening experiences. Right?

"Percy?" Grover asked, a little calmer.

"Wha?" I asked.

"Do you want to head back?" Chiron asked.

"Sure."

"Let's wait until no ones around..." He mumbled.

"No, one's here." I said.

"Oh well then... Both of you boys, hop on and hold on," he directed pushing himself out of the wheel chair. His long horse torso carefully moved out of the chair into a flu standing position.

We both got on Chiron's back and held on for life. He sped through the states in between and in a matter of ten minutes we reached our destination. Camp- Half-blood.

_Percy._

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Heard what?" Grover asked.

There was a long pause and then Chiron spoke.

"Percy what are you talking about?"

I slid off his back and wandered to where I thought the voice was coming from. Then it switched directions.

_Percy. It's nice to see that you had a pleasant reunion. _

I turned to a tree in a daze; under the spell of the voice.

"What do you care?" I yelled at the closet rock. Everywhere I looked was the ghost like figure of Ouranous.

_The least I can do is care. After all you're my ticket to my true form._

"Why has nothing bad happened? And wait... you are in your true form... like air right?" I trailed softly...

_I haven't set the curse completely free. You're under the first part as we speak. _Evil laughter seemed to bounce off invisible walls.

"PERCY!"

"Yeah?" I swung my head around to look at the two people who had yelled at me.

"You were talking to inanimate objects. Is there something you'd like to say?" Chiron asked me.

"I mean clearly telling that pebble on the ground its true for is air... Is something wrong?" Grover chided in.

"Um, no sir."

"Then come inside. You may just be delusional from being out that long... it seems it would be enough to drive anyone crazy. "

"Yeah, um, be right there, and maybe..."

I took one last look at my surroundings.

"I'm never caving into you…"

"Who are you talking to?" Grover demanded, thoroughly annoyed.

"Tree, uh, I mean tree nymphs. Want me to come to them." I made a fist at a tree, and said, "No, way. Not doing it." Then I chuckled lamely and nervously.

I got inside, and turned the corner. Nearly the whole camp was in there.

"Whoa." I said suddenly.

"Percy?" Clarisse growled.

"In person." I teased back.

"You just can't die can you?" She said frustrated. I'm guessing she got her attention back when I left.

"Percy?" Thalia and Nico looked up at me. What Thalia was doing there with the hunters? I'm not sure...

"Hey." I waved awkwardly

"Where were you? We were all like 'oh my gods Percy's dead!' And then like we got blamed that we were hiding your soul, but then, come on!" Nico shouted.

"We were about to name you the first person who's died and your soul didn't go to the underworld." Thalia said dully. "We thought maybe..."

"Where were you? No one could find you, No gods could sense you!" Nico cut back in.

"He doesn't know where he was." Grover explained for me.

"How do you know?"

"He told me already."

"Really how could you not know?"

"I was asleep the past four months. I didn't even start healing until my dad found me."  
"Healing?"

"Just a scratch from the manticore."

"The manticore?" Nico asked

"Annabeth is going to fight him, right now," Thalia informed me.

"Uh-oh."

"Percy stay the night, and prepare then go back out."

"What? No! If she reaches him he'll kill her."

"How would you know?"

"He wasn't allowed to kill me, so he'll take his revenge on her."

I had to lean over slightly to explain completely, making hand motions.

"Wait you're saying the manticore caused you to disappear?"

"Part of the reason."

I straightened up.

"Who else was in on it?"

"I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure no one good." I could practically here the chuckling and see Ouranous.

"There's no time to loose." I explained and I looked about at everyone.

"How will you get there?"

"Is Black Jack still here?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll take him," I confirmed.

"Okay, do want to take anyone with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, reasons."

"What reasons?"

"I don't know something along the lines of I know how to kill him, and I don't want anyone else to disappear."

"What if you disappear again?" Chiron asked.

"Then, you'll know I'm not dead."

"Fine, you've won, but be careful."  
"Okay," I re-assured.

I ran off all the way to the stables, running as fast and hard as I could.

"Black Jack, Hey, come on I need your help, I need you to fly me to Annabeth in Florida." I was panting by the time I got there.

Then I realized, that I had just come from Florida. Oh well.

_Hey boss. Where ya been?_

"Not now, we have to reach Annabeth," I said urgently, shrugging off the horse's comment.


	4. Letter to the FollowersFavoritesetc

To those who follow this story, or want an update.

On a good many of my old stories, I continue to get reviews. Many of these stories I have retired or discontinued. And I regret to inform those who review with, "Plz update," or something similar, that I am no longer truly active on this account and any uncompleted stories on this account won't be continued. Some of you really want more chapters, and I'm sure this is disappointing, but bear with me.

I don't think I'll be updating on this account any more at all after this. If you really truly enjoyed one of the stories that I've discontinued, please feel free to send me a PM on my current account, Hollyn Blue.

To get to my newer account, copy and paste the following after the fanfiction address in your browser:

/u/3694349/

There you may request in a PM for me to re-write one of my previous stories. You will get to enjoy my newer styles of writing as well as a fresh and new start for the story.

I appreciate all of you so much and I hate to disappoint you like this but I have improved in my writing since these stories. Again, please request stories you'd like to see active again.

Thank you to all my reviewers and followers.

-Paris, Hollyn, Tutsune, Turtle, or whatever you may know me as.


End file.
